Aqua's Memories
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: Aqua is getting married and can't get Dimitri off her mind. He can't come. So she gets lost in her memories. Ozeras and the Belicovs are her family. ONE-SHOT! Rated T for mild language. I'm bad at summaries.


**Okay, so remember in Chapter 2 of Kiss Cm that I said I would have a story about Aqua? Well, here it is. I pretty much just molded her into his childhood. So this takes place on her wedding day a year before Dimitri comes back to the Academy with Rose and Lissa. Aqua can't get him off her mind. Oh, and in case you didn't read Kiss Cam, Aqua is Dimitri's younger cousin. I adore Aqua, though, and she is my alter ego! I'm very egotistic about her; let me leave it at that. She was inspired some by Alice Cullen, with her energetic ways and how she's short. But Aqua is a bit more content at times. And the chapters will vary in lengths.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own VA. I'm obviously not Richelle Mead.**

I Miss Him

I sighed as I looked at myself in the vanity mirror while Viktoria, Aunt Olena, Oksana, and my Maid of Honor, Ashlee, all primped and poked me to look as beautiful as the princess I am. I couldn't get the one person that wasn't coming to the wedding out of my head.

"I know, Aqua," Viktoria said. "I miss Dimka, too. But when duty calls, Dimitri's rump is always right on it."

I laughed hysterically at that. "You… have… no idea… how… WRONG… that sounded, Vik," I said between laughs. Then I sighed. "And you amaze me. I do miss him. Terribly so. I mean, none of us have seen him for a year."

Olena rubbed my arm soothingly. "I'm sure he'll finish with his assignment soon enough."

"I hope so because, if not, I 'm gonna kick his a-" I started to say, but Olena cut me off.

"Aqua," she scolded. "Watch your language."

"Seriously, Auntie?" I asked, exasperated. "I'm getting married today and you're still telling me to watch my language?"

"Yes, because you're only 20," she said, as if that would explain it.

"Man, I love you Auntie, but sometimes, you're a little coo-coo," I said, laughing at her logic.

She laughed and shook her head.

"Girl, you need to calm your nerves," Ashlee told me. I met her almost two years ago in Baltimore, MD **(A. N.: GO RAVENS! Oh, and that's the reason Ashlee picked the Baltimore Ravens in Kiss Cam.) **She was a dhampir and totally hilarious. We clicked automatically. We've gone everywhere together since then. When I wanted to move to Paris for a little while, so did she. When she wanted to visit her parents in Maryland, I was right with her.

Ashlee had rich, brown skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. They were a shape or two darker than my family's hair. But my eyes stood out the most in the group. I have ice blue eyes, compliments of my Ozera genes. But I get the original color of my hair from my Belicov genes.

But, my height is something that is a complete mystery. I'm really short. I mean, like, Viktoria, who is 15, is taller than me. So you can imagine how me and Alex, my really tall fiancé, look together. I'm only 4' 10", for heaven's sake! He's 6' 2". I've seen pictures from prom and, trust me, it looked funny.

My height is not my only genetic mystery. My gene mix in general is… unique. I hove 85% Moroi genes and only 15% human genes instead of 50% of each. No one knows why that happened. It remains a mystery. And then there's the issue of whether I can reproduce or not. We shall see.

I have no Mama. Well, I did, but she died giving labor to me. Unlike most Moroi men, who just got the dhamp girl pregnant and left, he was in love with my mother and was close to my family. So he took me in for a little while. But, soon, he found that most people's prejudice against the Ozera clan was rubbing off on me. So, when I was 3, he asked Oksana to take me in. He explained that he didn't want the Ozera's bad reputation ruin my childhood. They understood and took me in. I was soon a sister instead of cousin to the people of the house. But I am still close to Daddy, though some people don't like him very much.

The person, other than Olena, who became wrapped around my little finger, was Dimitri. It just happened. We ended up being closer than Siamese twins. _We are Siamese if you please._ Sorry, that just reminded me of Lady and the Tramp. Okay, so this explains why I'm sad that Dimitri's not coming. That we're close not Lady and the Tramp.

I sat back and sighed. I decided to get lost in the past for a while.

**Okay, so that was the first chapter. It's more of an intro than a chapter but it's my story. Okay, so, I gonna work on Kiss Cam next so that there won't be any angry mobs scaring away the cars. Review. I love you guys. So show that you love me, too.**

**Love,**

**~Cheesie (a nickname. Don't ask)**


End file.
